Adopte un plouc - OS P'tite-Najoua-14
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Angelo, suite à la demande de ses amis, Shura et Aphrodite, décide de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres. C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à chercher à passer du bon temps... et plus si affinités!


_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Voici l'OS gagné par P'tite-Najoua-14 dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_Le thème: Angelo s'est inscrit sur un site de rencontre sous les conseils de Shura et Aphrodite (en couple chacun de leur coté) qui en ont marre de le voir seul et grognon à chaque souper. C'est là qu'il remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul à chercher un plan cul ou tout simplement l'âme soeur..._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et à toi aussi Naj'! _

_Bisous bisous! _

_Et pour info, vous pouvez toujours me suivre ici: pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192?ref=hl_

* * *

Angelo avait rejoint Shura et Aphrodite au bar. Comme tous les samedis soirs, après le boulot, les trois amis se donnaient rendez-vous pour prendre un verre… ou deux, ou trois. Et ce soir, Angelo avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Aphrodite vanter les prouesses sexuelles d'Aldébaran, ni même Shura louer Rune sur son physique et ses talents culinaires.

Oui, Angelo en avait ras-la-casquette du bonheur de ses amis. Oh bien sûr, il était heureux pour eux, mais il aurait préféré qu'ils ne s'attardent pas sur le sujet. Lui était seul depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du goût d'un baiser. Il avait cette désagréable impression d'avoir raté une étape importante de sa vie. Et ce sentiment ne s'arrangeait pas lorsqu'Aphrodite lui disait :

-Arrête de tirer cette tête, Angie ! Comment veux-tu attirer quelqu'un si tu passes ton temps à broyer du noir seul dans ton coin ?!

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Aphro !

Il lui en posait, lui, des questions ?! Non. Il ne demandait rien à personne. Il voulait qu'Aphrodite arrête de l'emmerder. Il voulait que Shura arrête de parler de Rune. Il voulait juste retrouver ses amis d'autrefois, ceux qui descendaient des verres à une vitesse folle sans se soucier des sermons que pourraient leur faire leur madone ! Ceux qui pleuraient sur leur sort avec lui, par ceux qui irradient d'un coulis de guimauve.

-Aphrodite a raison tu sais, continua Shura, tu ferais bien de changer d'humeur. L'horloge tourne.

Angelo manqua de lui lancer son verre à la figure lorsque Shura pointa le cadran de sa montre. OUI, il avait presque trente ans. OUI il était seul depuis des années. OUI il en voulait au monde entier. OUI il tirait la tronche. Mais NON, ce n'était en rien leur problème ! Il avait envie de profiter de la vie, pas de s'attirer des emmerdes avec un mec qui le surveillerait comme une mère louve.

Et puis de toute façon, Angelo ne voulait rien de sérieux. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation qui le retiendrait pieds et poings liés. Angelo avait besoin de sa liberté. Et l'engagement lui faisait peur. Il voulait simplement passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un… se sentir aimé et peut-être –peut-être- se sentirait-il alors suffisamment en confiance pour ouvrir son cœur à son tour. Mais il n'était pas né celui qui parviendrait à faire tomber ses barricades !

-Oh mais je viens d'avoir une idée de g-é-n-i-e ! s'écria tout à coup Aphrodite.

Angelo et Shura arborèrent alors la même moue inquiète : lorsqu'Aphrodite avait des ''idées de génie'', c'était souvent mauvais signe.

-Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'osa finalement Shura.

-Angie doit s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres !

Le dit Angie faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Vodka. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette connerie ?! LUI, sur un site de rencontres ? Jamais ! Il avait un honneur à préserver et à défendre !

-Plutôt crever ! hulula-t-il.

-Oh ne sois pas si rabat-joie, Angie ! Tu dois vivre avec ton temps ! Et si tu restes sans rien faire, tu passeras ta vie seul, avec ton fichu caméléon !

-Au moins j'aurais gardé mon honneur !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? intervint Shura. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Aphrodite : il n'y a aucune honte à franchir le pas, surtout quand on est dans ta situation !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Angelo s'apprêtait déjà à lui sauter à la gorge si jamais Shura avait osé prononcer le mot ''cas désespéré'', mais son ami le connaissait trop bien pour oser dire une telle chose. Il tenait à la vie… une belle et longue vie heureuse aux côtés de Rune.

-Bah, tu bosses tous les jours dans ton resto. Tu croises les mêmes clients, tu n'as jamais le temps d'aller au supermarché, au cinéma,… quand tu sors, c'est avec nous. Et tu joues plutôt au garde-du-corps. Et puis avouons que de prime abord, on a rarement envie de t'approcher !

Alors Angelo grommela, Shura avait raison sur certains points : il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son restaurant. Il était un cuisinier reconnu pour son excellente cuisine et il en était très fier. Il détestait la foule, donc il n'allait jamais faire les courses. Les films qui passaient au cinéma étaient toujours à l'eau de rose, alors il préférait rester chez lui. Et Aphrodite et Shura étaient ses plus fidèles amis. Mais il n'était pas du tout d'accord : il n'avait pas une si laide humeur !

-Shura a tout à fait raison, renchérit Aphrodite, tu ne trouveras jamais personne si tes deux faaaaabuleux meilleurs amis ne donnent pas un petit coup de pouce au destin ! Dès demain, je te crée un profil !

Angelo blêmit : comment ça _il _lui créait un profil ?! S'il devait vraiment en être réduit à fréquenter un site de rencontres, il était hors de question qu'_il_ s'en mêle ! Aphrodite lui choisirait probablement un pseudo ridicule comme ''Angie-DouDou-007'' ou ''Angie-En-Sucre''. Il écrirait tout un tas d'inepties vantant ses prouesses sexuelles et culinaires, dévoilerait ses fantasmes les plus secrets et posterait une ribambelle de photos mettant en valeur sa musculature de dieu grec.

Oh, pas qu'il doutait de ses capacités au lit, ni même de ses atouts physiques, entendons-nous bien ! Mais il n'avait pas envie que ce genre de choses soient dévoilées sur la toile. Honneur oblige.

-Tu as jusqu'à demain pour prendre les choses en mains, Angie, menaça Aphrodite en embrassant Aldébaran, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge !

-Et j'ai tout un tas de photos croustillantes à lui refiler, ajouta Shura en attirant Rune à lui.

-Bande de connards !

Angelo pesta encore tandis qu'il les voyait sortir du bar, chacun accompagné de leur moitié. Il aurait presque pu trouver ce petit tableau mignon… si seulement Aphrodite et Shura ne l'emmerdaient pas autant !

* * *

_*Bip bip*_

Angelo grommela, ouvrit un œil puis le referma aussi vite.

_*Bip bip*_

Il chercha son portable à tâtons, bien décidé à l'envoyer valdinguer un peu plus loin.

_*Bip bip*_

Bon sang, qui était l'emmerdeur qui l'empêchait de finir sa nuit ?!

_*Bip bip*_

-Bordel !

Angelo se leva d'un bond, bien décidé à faire taire l'ignoble crétin qui s'amusait à lui envoyer des messages alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi ! Il saisit son portable, déterminé à renvoyer un message rempli d'insultes en italien à son interlocuteur… quand il vit que l'interlocuteur en question était Aphrodite. Alors il soupira, et lut les messages un à un.

''_Coucou Angie 3 Alors, tu es prêt pour le grand jour ?!''_

Le grand jour mais quel grand…. Oh bordel, il n'avait pas oublié ?!

''_Je n'ai pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit ! D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un ou deux pseudos qui devraient te plaire ! Alors j'aime beaucoup ''Bel-Etalon-007'' mais Aldé préfère ''Monsieur-Biscoteaux''. Alors, un avis ?!''_

Un avis ?! Oh oui, il allait lui en donner, un avis ! Il allait lui dire, lui, que son mec et lui étaient totalement timbrés !

''_Angie mon canard en sucre, tu ne te serais tout de même pas défilé ?! Je te préviens, je suis prêt à mettre ma menace à exécution !''_

Il allait lui en foutre lui, des menaces ! Aphrodite ferait moins le malin quand il débarquerait chez lui à coup de marteau !

''_Oh et j'ai pensé à tout un tas d'arguments pour te mettre en valeur ! N'oublie pas de mentionner que tu as une chute de reins à tomber… et des cuisses de gladiateur ! Oh et surtout, parle de ton énorme… enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle ! (Aldé est juste à côté de moi) ''_

Angelo se colla une main sur le visage : qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour se lier d'amitié avec un mec pareil ?! Enfin, un mec… parfois Angelo se disait qu'il faudrait vérifier ! Aphrodite lui avait laissé deux ou trois autres messages lui rappelant à quel point il était prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et Angelo était bien décidé à l'ignorer… jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite lui envoie un ultime message :

''_Avoue, tu as peur.''_

Lui, Angelo, n'avait peur de rien. Et de personne. Il allait lui montrer !

* * *

**1ere étape : choisir un site de rencontres. **

Entre ''Meetoc'' et ''Adopte un plouc'', Angelo avait l'embarras du choix. Il demanda conseil à Aphrodite, qui lui jura croix de bois croix de fer qu'Adopte un plouc était très populaire. Angelo pensa alors que c'est là qu'il avait le plus de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi barjo que lui, et il franchit le pas de l'inscription.

**2eme étape : choisir un pseudonyme. **

Bien évidemment, Angelo tira rapidement un trait sur les ''chouchou-loulou-doudou'' et autre niaiseries que lui avait proposés Aphrodite. Il voulait un pseudo d'homme, un vrai. Un nom viril qui ferait frissonner les moins frileux.

''AngeloDeLaMuerte''… non, trop long, trop moche. ''Masque de mort''… mhm pourquoi pas… mais pas assez de punch. ''Deathmask''… excellent ! Etape du pseudo : réussie avec succès.

**3eme étape : remplir un formulaire barbant et inutile. **

Angelo dût alors répondre à tout un tas de questions débiles. Est-ce qu'il fumait ? De temps en temps. Est-ce qu'il buvait ? Régulièrement. Jusque-là, pas de problèmes. Rien à signaler non plus du côté de son poids, sa taille et son âge. Son style de musique ? Le plus hardcore possible. Son livre préféré ? Aucun. Son film préféré ? IT. Son plat préféré ? Tortellinis à l'épinard.

Ses fantasmes ? Mhm tout un tas. Il n'aurait pas assez de toute la page pour les énoncer. Plutôt soie ou dentelle ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! Avec ou sans les menottes ? Tout dépendait de son humeur. Avec ou sans chantilly ? Avec, évidemment.

Bref, tout un tas de questions débiles. Puis vint le moment crucial du texte introducteur. Comme toujours, Angelo n'avait aucune inspiration. Il se contenta alors d'écrire :

_ Macho de 27ans cherche à passer du bon temps et plus si affinités. _

Ouais, avec ça, il était persuadé d'attirer tous les carnassiers du site. Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire son choix ensuite.

**4eme étape : choisir une photo de profil. **

Angelo n'avait que très peu de photos de lui, mais Aphrodite et Shura s'étaient fait une joie de lui en envoyer tout un tas. Voilà comment il découvrait que ses amis possédaient tout un tas de photos de lui plus ou moins honteuses : avec ou sans vêtements, avec ou sans verre dans le nez, avec ou sans bronzage, avec ou sans son consentement.

Il en choisit une sur laquelle il n'était pas trop débraillé et plutôt à son avantage : teint halé, dents blanches et sourire charmeur. Qui pourrait lui résister ?

**5eme étape : se jeter dans la mare aux requins. **

Ça y est. Son inscription avait été validée, sa photo vérifiée… il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter dans la mare aux requins. Et, bizarrement, Angelo y prenait un certain plaisir. Il cliquait ça et là, parcourait des profils tous plus tordus les uns que les autres et découvraient des visages franchement moches. Rien de bien concluant en somme. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si Aphrodite n'avait rien fumé le jour où il lui avait certifié qu'Adopte un plouc était très populaire… à ce niveau-là, c'était plutôt ''Adopte un cas désespéré''.

* * *

Après trois jours de surf intensifs, Angelo avait vu toutes sortes de choses. Il avait reçu des charmes à gogo, des mails au kilo… mais rien de bien concluant. Entre ceux qui cherchaient l'amour, le vrai et pensaient voir en lui le prince charmant, le père de leurs futurs enfants –adoptés bien évidemment-, et ceux qui ne savaient rien dire d'autre que ''Salut, on baise ?'', Angelo ne trouvait pas son compte.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se laisser tenter par la deuxième catégorie de désespérés, mais il n'avait pas envie de se chopper n'importe quelle MST. Après ça, il aurait eu Shura et Aphrodite sur le dos pendant des mois, et il voulait éviter ce cas de figure à tout prix.

Puis un beau jour, alors qu'il parcourait sa boîte mails pleine de propositions indécentes, il reçut un message d'un jeune inconnu. Ce message disait : ''_Je peux savoir qui se cache derrière ce sourire énigmatique ?''_.

Son pseudo : ''Mu du bélier''. Ouais, un peu barjo, quand même. Mais soit, c'était tout de même mieux que ''Le-loveur-007'' ou ''Kissme-fuckme-kissme''. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais rien de terrifiant non plus.

Angelo cliqua sur son profil et… il tomba presque instantanément sous le charme du jeune homme. Le ''Mu du bélier'' en question arborait un sourire timide, un visage aux traits doux encadré par une longue chevelure couleur lilas.

Il parcourut son profil et vit qu'il était très détaillé. Le jeune homme s'appelait Mu, venait d'avoir vingt-six ans, était passionné de tout un tas de trucs barbants, était un bon samaritain passionné de voyages, bénévole, cultivé et ouvert d'esprit. En réalité, Angelo n'avait pas tout compris, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel. Et ce qui lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit, c'était que tout les opposait. Mu et lui étaient totalement différents.

Il répondit tout de même à son message, lui expliquant en quelques mots qui il était, et il conclut en disant qu'en somme, ils étaient _''totalement différents''. _

Mu ne tarda pas à lui répondre en le remerciant et il ajouta qu'effectivement, ils semblaient très différents, mais que _''le challenge''_ ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il serait _''ravi d'apprendre à le connaître mieux s'il en avait envie''_.

Angelo ne savait pas où cela le mènerait mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre…

* * *

Et voilà comment, un mail en entraînant un autre, Angelo correspondait avec Mu depuis plusieurs jours. Et aujourd'hui, après un peu plus d'une semaine d'échange, ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer. Angelo avait été très clair depuis le début : il ne cherchait pas le grand amour. Quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps et peut-être –peut-être !- envisager un avenir, tout au plus. Ce à quoi Mu avait répondu avec humour ''_tant que tu m'inscris comme bénéficiaire sur ton assurance vie, ça me va''_. Et Angelo avait souri bêtement.

Il lui avait aussi avoué ne pas être un cadeau. Mu ne devait pas s'attendre à rencontrer un prince charmant ultra romantique qui l'inviterait au cinéma puis lui paierait le resto. Il était un simple ouvrier sans un rond et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour des niaiseries du genre. Mu lui avait promis qu'il se contenterait d'une eau plate. Et Angelo avait à nouveau sourit.

Il lui avait dit être ronchon, égoïste, sadique, cynique, macho et bordélique. Mu lui avait dit que ''_décidément, Pandore ne l'avait pas loupé''_. Angelo n'avait pas compris, alors il avait passé la soirée à lui expliquer comment Pandore avait déversé tous les maux sur la terre. La curiosité des bonnes femmes !

Angelo regarda son téléphone : deux messages d'Aphrodite, qui disaient :

_Mon canard laqué, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton rancard, fais bonne impression !_

Angelo sourit.

_Et si c'est un bon coup, n'oublie surtout pas de me le dire ! (et ne répète pas ça à Aldé !)_

Angelo leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait aussi reçu un message de Shura.

_Rune et moi on te soutient, mon pote. Et n'oublie pas de planquer ton sale caractère pour l'occasion !_

L'italien se dit qu'il aurait finalement mieux fait de ne rien dire à ses amis. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous… mais Aphrodite et Shura étaient bien capables de s'être planqués quelque part pour les observer.

Angelo remis les pans de son blouson en cuir en place. Mu devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il était à l'affut du sweat violet que Mu avait promis de porter en signe de reconnaissance… sauf qu'apparemment, le violet était une couleur très en vogue cet automne ! Angelo pesta contre tous les imbéciles qui avaient décidé de porter un sweat violet un jour comme aujourd'hui… et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna et son regard se plongea dans celui de… Mu. Le jeune homme, plus petit de quelques centimètres, lui souriant doucement. Il lui murmura un ''bonjour'' qui envouta ses cinq sens. Il posa sur lui un regard mi-charmeur, mi-innocent qui le fit fondre. Angelo serra doucement la main qu'il lui tendait, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal. Alors Mu sourit, et Angelo sourit à son tour, glissant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

-Tu m'offres un verre d'eau ? demanda Mu en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Angelo hocha la tête. Il était même prêt à lui offrir un restaurant quatre étoiles, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.


End file.
